


Just Like His Daddy

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Like seriously you might get a cavity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace looked so much like Poe that it sometimes took Finn's breath away.</p><p>Finn has a hard time believing that Ace takes after him in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like His Daddy

Ace looked so much like Poe that it sometimes took Finn's breath away. From the perpetually messy brown hair to the easy, disarming smile - Ace could very well have been a mini-Poe, only the slightly darker tint of his skin and the jaw line, pointed where Poe's was chiselled, showing any hint of his mother.

Finn hadn't had to spend much time with Ace to realise that the physical similarities were just the tip of the iceberg. Whether it was watching Ace sneak honey cakes from the mess hall while Poe was busy stocking up on the almond pastries; watching a holomovie with the two of them laughing, crying, or punching the air at the same bits; the frankly adorable way that both of them tried to fight sleep until they were dead on their feet; the rather less adorable way that they both woke up bright as a button and ready to start the day when other, normal, people required at least another hour in bed and a litre of caf (a luxury that Finn had lived most of his life without and one that he was not giving up no matter how many cute tousle headed Damerons tried to make him). A million little things all pointed to the undeniable fact that Ace was a Dameron through and through.

The first time someone tells Finn that Ace is "just like his Daddy" he's convinced that they're just being polite; a visiting dignitary who was just dying to meet the ex-Stormtrooper who 'had the First Order trembling in their boots'. Finn had been enduring the unwarranted pats on the back and bland political rhetoric with poorly contained antipathy when Ace had come flying towards him, completely oblivious to the important meeting he was interrupting, and demanded that his Daddy listen to the new song he learned in school today.

Now that he thinks about it, the dignitary might have been trying to insult him when he remarked on the "shared exuberance" of him and his son.

The strange thing is, it keeps happening.

C-3PO, the techno who came in to repair the holodisplay that he and Ace had accidentally broken while running around the room pretending to wield lightsabers, Ello, Jess, Snap, Leia, even Rey had chipped in on the subject during her last break from Jedi training, exclaiming her delight at Ace's new mannerisms and expressions.

Could they maybe have a point?

* * *

 

"Of course they have a point!" Poe exclaims from his position sprawled across the length of their shared bed. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that you haven't noticed how much Asa has picked up from you?"

Poe sits up, tangling the covers up in his lap as he goes, and watches with baffled surprise as Finn tries to avoid his gaze.

"You really didn't notice?" Poe can't believe it, it's been so obvious to his own eyes just how much of Finn is now showing itself through Asa's actions. From the way he takes his porridge now (with salt instead of sugar to match how his Daddy takes it. Poe's fairly sure that a miracle must have been involved to turn his kid away from sugar, even its just for that one meal.) to his ridiculous insistence that every day is best started with jumping jacks and push ups and "wouldn't it be fun to go on a run with Daddy" and "come on, Papa! You're falling behind!"

The thought that Finn didn't realise just how massively he has impacted on Asa is a sobering one.

"Do you know what Asa wants to be when he grows up?" Poe asks.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Of course I do. I said I didn't understand why people thought he was taking after me, not that I didn't know anything about Ace."

"Well?" Poe prompts. "Go on then, what does Asa want to be?"  
"The best damn pilot in the resistance." Finn smiles, crossing over the room to lay a find kiss on Poe's head. "Just like his Papa."

Grinning, Poe pulls Finn down on to the bed and leans over him to reach for the holoreader lying on the bedside locker.

"Is that what you think?" he asks as he passes the reader to Finn, open on a copy of Ace's latest piece of homework. "Read that and tell me again how our son doesn't take after his Daddy."

* * *

 

**What I Want To Be When I Grow Up by Asa Kes Dameron, age 6 and 1/6th**

When I was 5 I wanted to be the ~~bestest~~ best pilot like my Papa and my Mama but that was before I met my Daddy.

My Daddy Finn is the bravest person in the whole galaxy and that's not even because of how he ~~fighted~~ fought ten thousand soldiers to save the Resistance and rescue Princess Rey. It's because he stands up for what's right even if he's scared. My Daddy didn't always live here with me and Papa, he used to live in a not very nice place with bad people who wanted him to do bad things. And even though he was scared and didn't have a squad of people behind him, my Daddy was strong enough and brave enough to stand up for what he thought was right.

I think that what my Daddy did was braver than anything my Papa or Mama ever did because he was alone and didn't know that there were people out there that would help him and he did it anyway.

When I grow up, I hope that I'm as brave as my Daddy and I still kind of want to be as good a pilot as my Mama and Papa but most of all I want to be somebody that helps the people who don't know that they can ask for help. I don't want anyone else to ever have to be as scared or alone as my Daddy was.

I also want to get married to Princess Rey and eat all the honey cakes that I want.

And live happily ever after.

* * *

 

The next time someone remarks over how much Ace takes after him, Finn just smiles and says, from the bottom of his heart, "Thank you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!


End file.
